8 Minutos y 17 Segundos
by Notthatbou
Summary: Es el tiempo que tardas en darte cuenta de que el mundo se ha acabado.


¡Buenas tardes! Hoy es el cumpleaños de Annie y me ha parecido una buena opción para subir esto. Esta trama la tengo en mente con múltiples usos potenciales desde hace mucho tiempo, así que espero que el resultado merezca la pena. Lo cierto es que no sé si extenderlo y hacer una saga de diversos '8 minutos y 17 segundos' para distintos personajes y situaciones, me gustaría saber vuestra opinión. Sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el shot.

**Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyôjin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama**

* * *

**_Ocho minutos y Diecisiete segundos_**

_Si no me ayudas... Te convertirás en una mala persona para mí._

_..._

_De acuerdo... Lo haré._

_*·*·*·*·*_

¿Por qué...? Es un suspiro. ¿Por qué tiene qué ser Armin? Hay algo en ella que, cuando se trata de Armin, deja funcionar bien. Es... un fastidio.

Puede escuchar a los tres de Shiganshina caminar en silencio a sus espaldas. A veces pregunta cosas, imbuida en sus pensamientos, buscando una interpretación a todo. Pero todo, _todo_,abarca mucho más de lo que ella siquiera alcanza a concebir. Hay una suerte de presión en su pecho; es como si alguien trepase por dentro de sus entrañas, apresándolas entre sus manos desde el estómago acercándose paulatinamente a la boca. Además, sólo le contesta él. ¿Por qué es tan importante su opinión? ¿Por qué crea esta opresión en su pecho?

Asoma a su mente un recuerdo de la época de entrenamiento, algunas semanas atrás. Marco y Armin estaban sentados a su misma mesa leyendo con entusiasmo un libro que el segundo había obtenido de la biblioteca, y charlaban emocionados acerca de _ciencia_, mientras ella bebía a sorbos una jarra de café ardiendo en el otro lado. En realidad llevaba un rato queriendo levantarse, pero aunque se negara a aceptarlo estaba atrapada en la conversación ajena; los inocentes son tan...

—¿Tú qué crees, Annie?

La imprevista llamada de atención a su persona hizo dar un vuelco a su corazón, aunque sólo se reflejara su susto en forma de un doble pestañeo.

—... ¿Sobre qué? —contestó con desinterés fijando la vista en los ojos azules de Armin.

—¿Por qué el cielo es azul?

La joven quedó mirándole con una ceja alzada durante segundos.

—¿Importa? —se encogió de hombros.

Marco rió.

—Todo importa —volvió Armin a su libro, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento, cansado—. Seguro que la solución a esta situación, a los titanes, ¡a todo esto! Puede encontrarse de manera más fácil; estoy convencido de que hay una pregunta tan obvia que de algún modo se nos está pasando siquiera planteárnosla.

Frunció la rubia el ceño.

—No puedes resolver todos los misterios del mundo tú sólo —enunció inexpresiva, mirándole a los ojos.

—... Quién sabe —contestó sonriente el rubio, tras lo cual su rostro se tornó repentinamente serio—; nunca lo sabré si no lo intento.

—Me gusta la gente con grandes aspiraciones —intervino Marco en tono alegre, apoyando su barbilla sobre el dorso de su mano para poder seguir ojeando el libro que tenían entre manos.

—¡Gracias! —sonrió Armin efusivamente— Mi abuelo me dijo que uno siempre ha de ponerse las metas muy arriba porque así uno siempre querría seguir subiendo de los pequeños peldaños de sus logros.

Al notar la mirada fija de Annie, pareció darse cuenta de repente del heroico hecho que su persona, tan débil y endeble, trataba de alcanzar.

—Es decir, no es como si fuera, a ver, yo... —se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado— Yo sólo quiero hacer lo que pueda.

—¡No, hombre no! —se carcajeó Marco— Sigue con la meta, era una muy buena idea. Me gustan las cosas que me cuentas de tu abuelo, parecía un hombre muy interesante...

—Lo era —sonrió nostálgico el rubio, aún algo avergonzado—. Sabía muchas cosas. Ojalá pudiese volver a hablar con él... Pero no importa. Aprenderé todo lo que pueda de este mundo y si Dios quiere tendré la fortuna de contárselo dentro de un tiempo en el otro.

—Tu entusiasmo es inspirador —suspiró la rubia dando un trago a su jarra.

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente unos segundos.

—Gracias. Uno ha de luchar por sus convicciones.

Los ojos de azules de Armin siempre han sido tan sinceros y transparentes, profundos e inteligentes que absorben irremediablemente a Annie, quizás por envidia, quizás por admiración. Y aquella no fue una excepción.

—Cuéntame... —paladeó pasándose la lengua por los labios lentamente—... Algo interesante que te dijera tu abuelo. Tengo intriga.

El joven abrió los ojos sorprendido, bajando la vista al suelo y llevándose una mano a la cabeza mientras buscaba ocultar su rubor. Annie siempre era tan imponente que le costaba hablar con ella; trató de buscar alguna confesión impactante en sus recuerdos de infancia.

De repente, pareció hacérsele la luz.

—Pues... Una vez, cuando era pequeño —comenzó, bajando el tono de su voz, por miedo a que nadie le oyera— mi abuelo me contó que leyó en un libro algo sobre lo que tarda la luz en llegar a los sitios.

Se detuvo un momento, viendo el gesto de incomprensión en la cara de sus dos compañeros.

—Si os fijáis, cuando lanzan un cañonazo desde muy lejos, o incluso con las mismas bengalas, primero podemos verlas, y el sonido que hacen llega después. Decían en el libro entonces que podría ser lo mismo con la luz, que en realidad tarda un ligero tiempo en llegar a los sitios, sólo que no es perceptible a nuestros ojos.

Marco abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. El gesto de Annie no cambió, aunque también estaba sorprendida; le costaba ligeramente entender lo que Armin explicaba, algo doloroso para su orgullo, pero el interés eclipsaba lo demás, por el momento.

—Vaya, esa es una idea inaudita —dejó escapar Marco, presa de su sorpresa.

—Bien, pues lo que os quería contar parte de ahí. Hace años, mi abuelo me dijo...

Se pregunta Annie Leonhardt, mientras camina por las calles del muro interior seguida de Armin, Eren y Mikasa, por qué tiene que ser ese recuerdo el que acude tan urgido a su mente, y por qué justo ahora. Aunque, en el fondo, parece tan adecuado...

_"Hace años, mi abuelo me contó que la luz del Sol tarda un tiempo en llegar hasta nosotros; según los cálculos de un libro prohibido que perdí hace cinco años, algo más de ocho minutos.  
Eso quiere decir que, en caso de que el Sol se apagara, tendríamos todavía ocho minutos más de luz y no nos daríamos cuenta de nada."_

_"Nuestro mundo se habría acabado minutos atrás del inevitable destino final.  
El fin se habría desencadenado antes de siquiera percibirlo."_

_"¿Asusta, verdad?"_

Levantando la cabeza, ve como los tres se introducen en el pasadizo subterráneo.

Sabe que es el final. Suspira.

—No iré por ahí.

Por qué no pudo matarte, Armin. Ella misma no lo sabe...

Pobre guerrero fallido.

**_Ocho minutos y Diecisiete segundos - Fin_**

* * *

Y hasta aquí. El hecho de que la luz tarde ocho minutos y pico en recorrer la distancia desde el Sol hasta aquí significa que realmente si el Sol se apagara no nos daríamos cuenta hasta ocho minutos después (obviando sistemas de medida, implicando únicamente la luz y el calor). El hecho de que el inevitable final se desencadena mucho antes de que puedas hacer nada o siquiera percibirlo es inspirador. Espero que haya merecido la pena. **Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Bou.**


End file.
